Another Side of The Story: Cruel Facade
by Padfoot Whore
Summary: This my version of the story, flashing from Jareth’s point of view to other characters. When I watched the movie, I wondered why there weren’t any other Faye in the story so I thought that I would try to write a story were he wasn’t the only Faye
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. However, there are a few characters I did create (Blaise, Iris, Gabryel, Vanyel, Aurora, and Daemon) please don't steal them.  
  
Description: This is my version of the story, flashing from Jareth's point of view to other characters in his court (and others.) When I watched the movie, I wondered why there weren't any other Faye in the story so I thought that I would try to write a story were he wasn't the only Faye and what would happen with those who were there.  
  
Backround- ( You can skip this part, if you wish. Just an outline of the courts in the underground.)  
  
Courts:  
  
Goblin- The most known court, and controversial based on how it's king, Jareth, kidnaps kids on demand of their older siblings, and most of the time turns them into one of his goblin citizens. (Gabryel and Vanyel hail from this court)  
  
Elf- One of the most mysterious courts, the people tend to keep quiet until their counsel is truly needed. Ruler: Rûdhnil  
  
Siren- Alluring, fascinating, and bewitching creatures, some appear as half human and half bird, others as gorgeous Faye. This court mostly consists of woman, and they, for the most part are not to be trusted. (Blaise is from this court but often spends most of her time in the Goblin City, given her interests and obsessions with Jareth.) Ruler: Phedre  
  
Faerie- Consists of all types of Faeries. Stereotypically portrayed as playful little beings that have magical powers, even though this is partly true, not all faeries are small creatures. (Aurora and Daemon who come from this court, can be proportional to the size of a mortal). Ruler: Cecilia  
  
Merpeople- Like the name, consists entirely of merpeople. They tend to keep to themselves and ignore the politics that surround the other courts. Rulers: Quinn  
  
Nymph- Consists of water sprites and wood sprites (Dryad). Sometimes seen as trouble makers, most of them tend to be intellectual and negotiators. They tend to keep out of others business until it involves one of their own. (Iris comes from this court.) Ruler: Thea 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. However, there are a few characters I did create (Blaise, Iris, Gabryel, Vanyel, Aurora, and Daemon) please don't steal them.  
  
Description: This is my version of the story, flashing from Jareth's point of view to other characters in his court (and others.) When I watched the movie, I wondered why there weren't any other Faye in the story so I thought that I would try to write a story were he wasn't the only Faye and what would happen with those who were there.  
  
Oh and please leave me a review, and not any really bad flamers, try not to crush my already deflated ego ( thanks - oh and if the quotes that are actually from the movie are wrong, please let me know what they are so I don't get bitch-slapped for writing them wrong.  
  
Blaise  
  
(Oh and the character Blaise in this story is NOT modeled after anyone.especially not me even though that's also my nickname.I just couldn't think of another name..oops.)  
  
Chapter One.  
  
~*~ Jareth sat atop his crude gold-lined throne, one leg casually draped across the left armrest with his back half supported by the other. This was the same bored expression he projected everyday to his court and goblin citizens. Jareth was constantly under judgment-always expected to be cruel, cold-hearted, distant; basically the perfect ruler of the goblins. Only, he didn't want it. His time here, his life in the Goblin City- the Underground- was without change: the same courtiers, the same mindless goblins, other Faye wanting his allegiance, and the same spoiled teenagers wishing their little siblings away (whom had done nothing wrong from Jareth's eyes.)  
  
Sighing, Jareth put a gloved hand to his forehead, shielding two mismatched eyes and forcing strands of blonde and blue hair to fall in front of his face. Letting the noises of the goblins fade, Jareth let his thoughts drift to the mortal girl Sarah he had become obsessed with. He loved how she was intrigued with all things that her world loved to called fantasy.  
  
Jareth noted the sound of soft footsteps-- too soft to come from any of his pitiful goblins, and he knew all too well who it was without looking. Blaise. Her long and lustrous black hair fell to her hips, framing her slender figure that was clad in a tight red dress that attracted much attention from those in the throne room.  
  
"My lord," her voice came from a set of red laden lips, as she bowed down at his feet. Onyx eyes fueled with an inner fire peered up at Jareth.  
  
"What is it?" the king replied in an irritable voice, motioning for the courtier to rise as he got up from his throne and started for a connecting room.  
  
"All the courts are waiting for your choice on a bride, this being your twenty-first year as king. Would you like me to-" Jareth turned his gold and blue eyes on Blaise, silencing her words. Jareth didn't need to be told how to live his life. He was the king, he could do whatever he wanted-he didn't need to be told how to live his life.  
  
"Jareth, You know what the law is.I think that it would be good for you," Blaise raised a hand and gently put it on Jareth's shoulder as had been done many times before. Giving him a need-a desire that could never be filled by the likes of her. Suddenly, he turned around and grabbed her wrists and thrust her body against the stone wall.  
  
"And, what exactly does your opinion, or the law, for that matter, mean to me?" Jareth's mouth twisted into a predatorial smile. His eyes searched into hers, seeming to search the very depths of her being.  
  
"Jareth." Blaise whispered, arching her back slightly in a futile attempt to bring her liege closer to her.  
  
"You," the king said, throwing her hands down in disgust. "Are nothing to me. Do not ever think that I would ever be desperate enough to want someone like you."  
  
Jareth walked to the balcony away from Blaise, not really caring what she did next-he was done with her and every other courtier who was up to the same thing. He sighed, looking at the Labyrinth, wishing that he could find someone worthy of him. Someone who didn't want him because he was the king, because he held so much power.but because, he was a man.  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise walked back to her friends in the throne room and then cocked her head so they got the point that she wanted to talk to them in private. Iris walked in first, dark greenish blue hair and amber eyes giving her an ethereal feel and making her look like the pure blood Faye that she was. Next came, Aurora with her flaming red, pixie styled hair and cat-like green eyes, she was one of the most mischievous Fae's in the underground.  
  
"What is wrong this time?" Aurora asked nonchalantly while fiddling with her nails.  
  
Iris walked over to Blaise, and put a hand on her arm in a comforting manner, attempting to be the mediator since there was no way she was going to get any help from Aurora.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," her voice was calm and serene, suiting her appearance perfectly.  
  
"It's Jareth, he." Blaise took in a dramatic shuddering breath before continuing.  
  
"Here we go again," muttered Aurora, taking out a small vile of what vaguely resembled alcohol.  
  
~*~  
  
Gabryel sat on the black velvet covered seat as he drifted in and out of hearing his two best friends discuss the latest gossip of the court.  
  
"I heard that Iris had gone into discussion with the Elf King-do you think she'll marry him? 'Cause that would be a waste," Vanyel walked over to the window sill his black hair falling just below his shoulders and silver-grey eyes filled with slight contempt. He turned his back to it and tried to change the conversation to a lighter one. "So, do you think all these courtiers are here to see me or try to bed the king?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to say such a thing about the great goblin king?!?!" Daemon used a snotty but booming voice impersonating the known advisor of the king, Aiden.  
  
"You know who has been particularly.attentive to Jareth lately? Blaise, and I thought that she was just an innocent Fae," Vanyel sat down next to Gabryel and kicked his feet up onto the small table a foot in front of him.  
  
"It happens to the best of them," Daemon sobbed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
"I wonder why," Gabryel muttered waking from his reverie, ignoring Daemon's last comment.  
  
"What does that mean?" Vanyel turned his face to look at Gabryel, seeming to only now take notice of him.  
  
"What, have you been blind? She does more than just talk to him if you know what I'm saying," Daemon said for Gabryel who seemed, once more, trapped in his own thoughts.  
  
Gabryel got up and started to walk out of the room when his friend called out to him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
~*~  
  
Jareth pulled out one of his crystal orbs and gazed into it almost longingly. A young woman appeared, clad in medieval style clothing-she was acting out a play, and not just any play, The Labyrinth. Jareth had found out about fifteen or so years ago, a young Faye was banished from the Underground and decided that he would write a story about the Goblin King, in attempt to make him into a laughing stock when actually it did more good then harm. It helped his 'business' giving more teenagers the idea to wish their little siblings away.  
  
His head titled to the side, and his mouth stretched into an innocent smile, making his features seem alien. This was probably what held him in thrall: how she loved to pretend that the all-powerful Goblin king existed and was in love with her-she had no idea how true her pretending was.  
  
"Jareth," the king made the orb disappear and turned to see a Fae from his own kingdom standing there.  
  
"Gabryel," Jareth drawled in his formal detached voice, and leaned back casually on the railing now behind him. He knew Gabryel better than most of the other courtiers from all the courts combined, mostly because he was the only courtier that had a brain and didn't want to dethrone him.  
  
"There has been a lot of talk about your next so-called 'duty' as king. The courts want a queen.and I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a certain courtier up for the position."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I make Blaise my queen?" Jareth's hands made a disgusted gesture to show that the idea was insane.  
  
Gabryel let out a small laugh, then, walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing next to Jareth.  
  
"No, that is not at all what I was suggesting. I was simply trying to inform you that if these certain people with their.special interests in you see you're your decision isn't pleasurable to them, then they may see you unfit to rule, My lord," Gabryel said handing a small golden necklace to Jareth, demonstrating his allegiance and the urge of Jareth's decision.  
  
"You truly think they would try to dethrone me?"  
  
"It has crossed my mind. It is also possible for them to try to do even more than that. Just.be careful of the other Fae. They would take any chance to break you if it suites them."  
  
Jareth let out a long sigh and smiled at Gabryel, once again making his features soften and almost shocking to those who only saw him as the cold, cruel leader they all thought he was.  
  
"Thank you."  
~*~ "Blaise, you cannot just use your magic on Jareth, he's a king, and someone is going to notice that one moment he treats you one way then the next moment he is totally different. You are asking for trouble if you do this," Iris' serene voice was underlain with a slight panic as she tried to calm her 'friend.'  
  
"Oh I am SO sorry. I now see the error of my ways," the words came out of Blaise's mouth practically dripping with sarcasm. "Please, who would even find out? No one. Honestly Iris, I often wonder if your allegiance is true."  
  
Aurora giggled as her cheeks flushed-which was a tell-tale sign that she was up to no good (not to mention inebriated)-and she fell of the top of her stool, still giggling as she rolled on the floor.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" The pixie look-a-like said once she gathered herself onto her seat, starting to rock back-and-forth.  
  
Blaise's beautiful face softened as she picked up a book, leafing through the pages. 'Make him love me."  
  
"You know,' Iris said, again trying to be the voice of reason. "These love spells have a tendency to backfire. There has never been a cas-"  
  
"Well," Blaise turned two smoky black eyes on Iris, eyes shooting daggers of hatred at the Fae. "I guess our friendship means less to you than one meaningless, girly-type of spell."  
  
"I am trying to make sure you don't end up imprisoned or banished or. or something worse." Iris could feel her control leaving her. Her fear and agitation were taking her over, clouding her judgment and making her feel less like herself. She took a deep breath and waited for Blaise or Aurora to speak up.  
  
"Ha, I hope you will forgive me of actually wanting a life. I do not need liars, such as you, as my friends." Aurora seemed to sober up, she wasn't rocking or giggling anymore, she must have sensed the seriousness of the conversation at hand was debating how she could help solve the argument.  
  
"And how, pray tell, am I a liar?" Iris picked up a yellow gemstone from a shelf on the wall, clasped it and harnessing its power with her own in attempt to soothe her mind.  
  
"You told me you would support me in all my decisions and-"  
  
"And counsel you to choose the right path," Iris finished, regaining control of the conversation.  
  
"This is my path."  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth was perched on a branch outside the mortal, Sarah's window in the form of an owl. He could take many forms, but he found that this one was one of the easiest for looking in on Sarah whenever he could. His beady, mismatched eyes peered through the window, watching the girl act like a spoiled child as she was forced to watch her baby brother Toby. Straining his senses, Jareth listened to the conversation she was having with the small child who could definitely not understand her complaints.  
  
"You want a story? Alright, I give you a story. There was once this beautiful girl who was always forced by her evil stepmother to watch her little brother. But what no one knew was that the Goblin king had fallen in love with the girl and he gave her certain powers. 'Say your right words,' said the goblin. The girl knew she couldn't so she suffered in silence. Until, one day she said, she said.alright!" Sarah said exasperatedly since the child kept crying.  
  
"Stop it already," she shook the baby slightly and boosted him so his face was eye level with her shoulder. "Do you want me to say the words? No, I mustn't," Sarah raised Toby so he was a full arms length away from her and bellowed dramatically, "Goblin king, Goblin king, wherever you may be, take this child of mine away from me."  
  
Outside Jareth laughed to himself. Maybe that novel did need some revisions- especially in the wishing department. He guessed that the Faye who wrote it was not particularly involved with the inner court, or maybe he was just daft.  
  
"I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away." Sarah put her brother into his crib gently and walked to the door ignoring his helpless cries. Before flipping the light switch she turned halfway so she could see into the bedroom. "I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now."  
  
Jareth almost swore to himself, but there was no way to undo what Sara herself had wished for. He knew almost instantaneously that his goblin minions storming into the room and taking Toby away to the Underground.  
  
'Toby?" Sarah's worried voice stirred the room, causing a pang in Jareth's heart. This was his cue, to appear once the spoiled child re-entered the room, and offer her all her dreams. This was the test that was given to all of them-and the one that they all managed to fail.  
  
Sarah heard noises in the room, turning around several times apparently making herself dizzy trying to locate the intruders. Jareth forced the window to open and seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jareth was wearing a button down white silk shirt, a tight pair of jet black pants that were tucked into a pair of black ankle boots. His long blue-streaked blonde hair fell around his handsome face, framing it as lovers' hands should.  
  
Sarah gasped, taking in the awe of Jareth's appearance-he waited in measured patience he always had this effect on mortals, he didn't mind so much. He knew how alluring Fae's appeared to mortals and it usually took a moment or so for the spell to wear off.  
  
"You're him, aren't you? The Goblin King," Sarah steadied herself and tried to act proud despite her fear.  
  
'Yes, Sarah," said Jareth, taking a step forward. Sarah glanced to the side, seeming to gather her thoughts as Jareth took in the joys of being so close to her. He noticed that her gorgeous hazel eyes had an outer rim of dark blue, light green in the middle and an orangey red surrounding the pupil. He noticed the four freckles on her nose, and how she smelled liked like roses-perhaps because she was wearing a crown of them earlier when acting. Snapping back into reality he narrowed his eyes on her and waited for her to talk.  
  
"Thank you, but, I want my brother back if it's all the same."  
  
"What's said is said, Sarah." Jareth pulled out a crystal ball, starting to fiddle with it, forming his easiest illusion that fascinated everyone that had seen it. "Do you know what this is Sarah? It's your dreams." Jareth felt himself tense as he started to continue, not exactly sure of his sudden reaction.  
  
"Do you want it? Then forget about the baby." Jareth felt a strange heat sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, at first he thought it was a spell, but that was impossible.  
  
"I can't," Sarah said simply, crystalline tears forming in her perfect hazel eyes. Jareth sighed, he wanted with all his heart to give her whatever she wished.but this wasn't his choice: it was his duty. 'The one girl who could have whatever she wants and would give it up for the love of an infant brother. And the one girl who might pass the test.' Jareth's thoughts went up in a whirlwind. 


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you reviewers! I LOVE YOU!! Ha-ha.  
  
Helin Lote, Caillean, BloodIce, dawn, Jenny LadyMorgaine, DJinn- Hope you guys still like it and will keep reading it! Thank you so much!!  
  
This story wouldn't be half as good w/o my beta LadyMorgaine ::claps:: thank you. I couldn't lock myself up in my room-sorry no pc there. (And look for 'Allo, I put it in there just for you and Tricia! He-he)  
  
(Sorry Djinn-my sister spells her name Sara, so I automatically typed it that way, oops.)  
  
Chapter 2: Jareth returned to his castle, determined in his mission to help Sarah solve the Labyrinth-well, as much as he could without breaking the laws. And only then, after completing the Labyrinth would a mortal be worthy to become part of the Underground (unless, that is if the mortal was transformed into a goblin) and its court. Jareth smiled oddly, remembering where he was. He walked out onto the balcony that was connected to his private chambers, and once more, his gaze overlooked the maze below, hoping that Sarah was making it through alright. He had already seen that some of the usual hindrances where relieved, but he couldn't do much more, because if he did then the court might find out. Jareth didn't want that. They would try to test Sarah to come up against impossible odds, and Jareth wanted to have all the advantages she could.  
  
"Who's this little one?" A melodious voice wafted through the air, catching Jareth off guard. He turned around to see Blaise leaning close to the child Toby with little less than disgust on her face. "Is he to become one of your wretched goblins?"  
  
Ignoring the question, Jareth walked across the room and picked up a book off a table and started to flip through it, pretending that it was far more important than her-which wasn't very hard.  
  
"Don't you have something to say to me, love?" Jareth's eyes glanced over the edge of his book to glare at the Fae for her phrasing but his eyes were immediately drawn to an intricate necklace that hung around her pale neck. The sapphire gems and intertwining black vines seemed to draw him in and he felt himself drift away.  
  
'No,' he thought feebly, his mind becoming more clouded with each second that passed. Jareth's eyes met a pair of onyx ones and he tried to muster up something to say to this vile being. But, before he could, he fell to the ground in a large heap.  
  
Blaise glided over to the king's side, and planted a kiss on his cold lips. =-- Iris walked to Gabryel's room, her purpose and pride evident in every stride she took. Gathering a deep breath, she raised a hand to knock on the doors which creaked open at her touch to reveal a sleeping Gabryel.  
  
"Gabryel." She said softly, stepping into the room as the Fae stirred. His eyes fluttered open and, he groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes forcing black hair to fall sporadically around his face, making him look childish and vulnerable.  
  
"Iris," Gabryel's voice was slightly alarmed and started at being seen in his unkempt state. "Uh, it's nice to see you.is there anything wrong?"  
  
Iris elegantly made her way to a chair opposite Gabryel's bed and sat down. "I need to speak to you."  
  
"Anything," he said, a sweet smile curling the sides of his mouth, showing his affection for the nymph. "It's Blaise."  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah walked along the pathway, glancing either way for her first turn-she had been going for about twenty minutes and yet she had yet to find a turn.  
  
"What do they mean Labyrinth? There aren't any turns or corners or anything, it just goes on and on." Sarah sighed and then looked forward, eyes gleaming. "Or maybe it doesn't, maybe I'm just taking it for granted that it does."  
  
Sarah started to run, jumping over twigs that lay in her path, trying to keep enthusiastic about the whole thing while growing tired of seeing the same path for another ten minutes. Sarah stopped, lashing out at the walls of the Labyrinth but hitting and kicking them until she finally collapsed against one of them.  
  
" 'Allo." A small voice came that held a small British accent.  
  
Sarah turned her head to see a tiny blue creature with a blue fluff of hair on its head and a red scarf on, perched atop a brick that came out further than the others. "Did you just say Hello?"  
  
"No. I said 'Allo, but that's close enough." Sarah looked at the creature in disbelief. She had to be crazy. There was this little blue.worm guy talking to her.  
  
"You're a worm aren't you?" Sarah said, not knowing what else to say-what do you say to a worm?  
  
"Yeah," the worm nodded vigorously. "That's right."  
  
"Do you know the way through this Labyrinth?" Sarah said, trying to sound nonchalant about it despite the hope in her voice.  
  
The worm looked down, seeming to become a little bit sad. "No. I'm just a worm.Come inside and meet the misses."  
  
"No," Sarah started in a frustrated tone. "Thank you, but I really have to solve this Labyrinth. There aren't any turns, or openings.it just goes on and on!" Sarah sighed loudly and threw her hands down by her side.  
  
"It's full of openings, you just ain't seein' them."  
  
Sarah's brow furrowed and she looked at the worm. "Where are they?"  
  
"There's one right in front of you." Sarah looked to the wall opposite where she sat, she didn't see anything.  
  
"No, there isn't"  
  
"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea," The worm cocked his head to the side to indicate the small opening a few inches from him.  
  
Sarah glanced at him and shook off the comment-thirteen hours weren't long enough to fool around with citizens of the Labyrinth. "But.there isn't an opening."  
  
"Of course there is," the worm smiled. "Try walkin' through it, you'll see what I mean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on then," the blue worm said with a small hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Sarah rose, and took a step towards the wall uncertainly. "It's just a wall.there's no way through."  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem, so, you can't take anything for granted." Sarah walked towards the wall; arms outstretched a couple of inches in front of her to prevent her from walking into the wall. Surprisingly, Sarah walked past the wall and ended up noticing that it was just a perspective illusion. "Hey!" Sarah looked both ways to view the two new paths she had just found.  
  
"Hey," the little blue worm screamed at the top of his lungs. "HANG ON!"  
  
Sarah looked at the worm, "Thank you. That was incredibly helpful." Sarah started down the path to her right.  
  
"BUT DON'T GO THAT WAY!"  
  
Sarah turned reappeared and looked at the tiny being. "What was that?"  
  
"I said, don't go that way. Never go that way."  
  
"Oh," Sarah said appreciatively. "Thanks." Sarah turned and went down the opposite path than before.  
  
The worm shook his head and sighed. "She should've kept going that way; she'd have gone straight to that castle."  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth woke, his head splitting in pain. He couldn't remember what happened except that Blaise had been there. Shifting his weight, he realized that he couldn't move; his actions were handicapped by thick hemp ropes that were tied around his wrists and ankles, holding him prisoner to a stone wall.  
  
"What the." Jareth's eyes were still clouded from the spell, darkening the room around him so he couldn't make out his surroundings.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you suppose we do? Blaise could have already cast her spell and have Jareth in her thrall." Gabryel said, running a hand through his hair in a nervous fashion. He looked at his companion. Iris looked composed and tranquil, as always, but her eyes betrayed her. They were thoughtful but troubled, as if she didn't truly know the next course of action to take. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Did you know there is a mortal girl within the walls of the Labyrinth as we speak?" Iris asked as if she just came upon this realization as she said it aloud. Gabryel's shot up in surprise. 'Could this be who Jareth wanted to test? The only plausible solution-if she completed it-was that she could become Jareth's queen...and if so.Blaise's spell couldn't work, at least not in the way she wanted it to. You can't take something as pure as love away from a Fae-it's near impossible.'  
  
Gabryel looked at Iris whose eyes were still shut tight, eye balls moving fluidly back and forth as if she were watching something. He almost kissed her (not that he hadn't thought of it before) this could be a main advantage to help Jareth out-having a nymph on his side, a person who could use all things of nature as their ears and eyes.  
  
"Does Blaise know?" Gabryel couldn't help but have his voice sound hopeful.  
  
~*~  
  
Daemon and Aurora stood outside Gabryel's door, listening to the conversation held inside. Having heard enough after twenty minutes of shameless eavesdropping, the two slinked away to discuss the events at hand. Daemon closed the door behind him as Aurora settled into the small room.  
  
"So, Blaisey was serious about her little spell. How.mischievous!" Aurora smiled keenly and noticed her 'partner in crime' was sinking deep into thought-which was very unlike him.  
  
"You know, this mortal girl may have more leverage than Blaise. She-"  
  
"Could start an uproar in all the courts if chosen-"  
  
"To be Jareth's bride." The two finished each others sentences in an eerie sort of way that seemed to unsettle other people.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Lover," Blaise said, sweeping into the room. She did a few dramatic dance twirls and ended up in front of Jareth. His head hung high and his eyes defiantly looked into hers. "What? Not happy to see me? Sorry, I forgot-should I bow?!!" Blaise tilted her head back to let out pearls of laughter.  
  
"What do you want, whore?" Jareth's sardonic tone stopped her laughter and forced her blood red lips to form a sensual pout. Her black polished fingers reached into her gown and curled around a small dagger.  
  
"You know," Blaise said, tracing the blessedly cool blade along Jareth's throat and then up to his cheek. "I would think you might be at least a little bit nice to the person who holds your life in her hands."  
  
The dagger's razor sharp blade pressed into his left cheek, drawing blood. Jareth's face flinched for a split second then straightened, so it showed his arrogant side-keeping his charade. Blaise went onto her tiptoes and licked up the thickening line of blood off of his face. She raised the dagger once more and cut off a few strands of his hair.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I borrow this for a bit," Blaise said, her body transforming into his. "There's some.unfinished business I need to attend to." 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. However, there are a few characters I did create (Blaise, Iris, Gabryel, Vanyel, Aurora, and Daemon) please don't steal them. Oh, and the plot is mine.  
  
To the reviewers: 1st off, sorry for the wait. I'm having trouble putting my ideas into words so that they make sense, 2nd I'm sorry that this is so short, but. well the reason above is proof enough. It's also more of a set up for the next chapter sooooooo, I guess you'll have to deal lol. If you have ANY ideas for me to put it (since without ya'll I wouldn't be writing this) please leave it in the review or E-mail me (mylilblumonkey1329@yahoo.com ) In the words of the blue elf, a.k.a. Kurt "DANKE"!!!  
  
And. Special thanks to LadyMorgaine for being my beta!! You Rock!! Lmao. ::throws a big chocolate chip cookie at LadyMorgaine::  
  
Thanks to: Dawn, Helin Lote, Djinn, KristalRozes, Freaky Faerie220, Miseryslilwench- For reviewing, giving me motivation to keep writing and correcting my mistakes.-if I forgot anyone I AM SORRY. Not enough coffee to keep my brain working properly.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Iris stood in the far corner of the throne room, taking her time in observing the goblin king, hoping to notice something amiss. Contrary to it's usual quietness, the court room was full of noisy, disgustingly loud goblins crowded about eating, drinking and fighting-basically displaying all of the best qualities that a goblin could exude. Jareth was sprawled lazily upon his throne-which was the only shred of normalcy in the room- tapping a whip on his knee while he half covered his face with his other hand. Of what could be seen of Jareth's face, was occupied with a contemplative bored expression, his eyes staring off blankly. Iris could see nothing odd about him except for his toleration of his goblin citizens raiding his throne room.  
  
"There has to be something. I know that there is something that I'm missing here. But what is it?" she thought, frustration building up.  
  
Iris concentrated and tried to recall the past few hours in her mind, but barely remembered seeing Lord Jareth, except for at the start of the day when Blaise approached him and now. Then, it happened. Jareth suddenly rose from his throne and grabbed a passing goblin by the collar of its filthy shirt and bored into its eyes.  
  
"You remind me of the babe," Jareth said, a faint hint of a smile playing on his lips, it appeared that he cast a spell because there was music in the air that wafted around the throne room, evoking an odd spirit into the goblins who seemed to be enthralled by the notes, and stare up at the king in mischievous awe.  
  
The goblin in Jareth's hands shook his head and looked up at him in utter confusion. "What babe?"  
  
Jareth dropped the goblin abruptly and looked towards another goblin, "The babe with the power."  
  
"What power?" Jareth turned around and looked at the new goblin that was puzzled but happy with the new game that Jareth had come up with.  
  
"The power of voodoo," Jareth brought his arms up and made a crude jester to imply the 'witchcraft' of voodoo.  
  
"Who do?"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Remind me of the babe." Jareth broke into an eerie laughter and then started singing. This event startled Iris so much that she broke her usual pretense and was now slinking against the stone wall behind her. 'Jareth.singing? What in the Underground is going on here??'  
  
"Isn't this a lovely sight" Iris heard a familiar voice in her ear. "The malicious goblin king singing and dancing...It really warms my heart." Iris turned to the side to see an elf standing a few inches taller than her with long blonde hair falling to her petite waist, kind features and piercing blue eyes. The elf was covered in simple white clothing that barely concealed her lithe figure.  
  
"Talia!" Iris gasped and warmly greeted her friend.  
  
"It is not him, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Iris, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Talia smiled softly and then glanced towards the odd display going on around them,  
  
"Let's go somewhere we can talk."  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth finished up his little number and sauntered to his private chambers, humming a melodious tune through his teeth. After closing the door, Jareth did a small twirl and then glanced over to the far corner of the room.  
  
"Hello lover," the deep voice changed to a light, melodious one as Jareth's appearance rippled, transforming into another Fae. Blaise walked to a table, and carefully choose on of the orbs that the king seemed to cherish so much, and brought it over to his side. Toying with his silky hair with her right hand, she brought the orb close to his face.  
  
"Would you care to watch what I have set up for your dear Sarah?" Blaise tilted her head to the side and surveyed Jareth's vacant expression, hoping to find an indication of an answer in it. "Well, dearest, I have sent numerous players-or obstacles as you would have it-into your labyrinth. Don't you worry; they will get her side tracked and prevent her from ever making it out of your maze. She has no chance to finish this test."  
  
Blaise smiled, and leaned closer to Jareth and kissed him once, hard on the lips. Without much satisfaction from the lack of returning of the kiss, Blaise left the room.  
  
A single tear escaped Jareth's hazel eye. He hated this. Hated being helpless, hated being the target.hated being taken advantage of. He sighed, 'There's no way I can get out of here,' he thought as fury swept over him. Jareth thrashed around hopelessly, knowing it would not change his situation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Talia," Iris said leading the elf into Gabryel's private suite that was already occupied by four other Fae. "This is Aurora, Gabryel, Dameon, and Vanyel." Talia looked among the Fae, recognizing each of them. Talia was sent out of her kingdom as the elf King, Rûdhnil's, envoy-when he thought a matter worthy of the elf court's involvement. Talia nodded to each one and sat down next to Vanyel on a silky blue couch.  
  
"Hello," Vanyel said in a quiet voice, and then glanced quickly at Iris.  
  
"As you may have guessed, this is a business call. The Elf court has noticed. some odd actions executed by the Goblin King lately and we believe that these uncharacteristic acts are in fact coming from an imposter."  
  
"Then why don't we identify and accuse the imposter before it's too late--"  
  
"Because," Talia calmly interrupted Dameon. "They could banish us for treason, without anyone else truly knowing what's going on. we are Jareth's only hope. We need to succeed in finding out what her goal is, and stop her before it is too late."  
  
The room grew quiet, everyone seemed deep in their own thoughts, taking in what they heard and possibly figuring some unsaid components also.  
  
"So," Dameon said bringing everyone forth from their reverie. "Who do you think the imposter is?"  
  
"Blaise," Aurora said in a serious voice that was seldom heard coming from her. "She's obsessed with Jareth, and the power he holds."  
  
"Are you certain that she is smart enough to do all this?"  
  
Talia glanced down at her long, pale fingers that lay intertwined on her lap for a split second and then looked at each of the Fae who surrounded her. "I have no doubt that Blaise is behind this.no one else knows this but us six, and that is the way is shall stay. I was informed briefly that there is a mortal with in the Labyrinth at this very moment and it is my belief that she is the target."  
  
"Why should this girl be a threat to Blaise? The girl challenged Jareth as few other have before.why should this be any concern of Blaise's?" said Vanyel looking around at the others for any hint of an answer. "Because," Gabryel stared out the window, one of the many that overlooked the Labyrinth. "He is in love with her."  
  
"With a mortal girl?!?!"  
  
"No a mortal boy," Dameon said, words dripping with sarcasm, forcing Aurora to burst into her usual fit of laughter. "Anyway, if we are going to fight off Blaise, how do you suppose we do so when she could just get rid of us on a whim?"  
  
Iris and Talia glanced at each other and both of their mouths broke out into sly smiles.  
  
"Well, are we not Fae? We can do as our enemy does, she will never suspect it."  
  
"What exactly are you implying? That we use glamour to look like Jareth and throw her plans off?"  
  
"No Vanyel," Talia said pulling out a piece of glossy paper with pictures of various creatures on it.  
  
Yes that's it, I was planning on writing more, but I ended up working on some other one of mine. so sorry. Well, hope you liked it. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. However, there are a few characters I did create (Blaise, Iris, Gabryel, Vanyel, Aurora, and Daemon) please don't steal them. Oh, and the plot is mine.  
  
To the reviewers: Sorry if this chapter is poorly written, but I have had the worst writers block and when I actually did have the story written, well, my computer crashed and *sigh* I couldn't remember exactly what I wrote. I'll try and re-edit this later but I may just go on to the next chapter. I'm just glad that I finally got this back up.  
  
And. . . Special thanks to LadyMorgaine who always tells me that my writing is actually decent, even when errors are evident.  
  
Thanks to: Labyris, Sinead De Lioncourt, Helin Lote FreakyFaerie220, Krista (twice), starchild13, and everyone else who reviewed and motivated me to try and write this out.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
With his head sagged between two strong shoulders, and the short breaths escaping his beautiful lips the only audible noises in the dim room, Jareth was never more alien to the creature he appeared just a few short hours ago. Countless efforts of his ranged over the past few hours, draining him to the point of exhaustion; and yet he was still captive of the Fae whom he thought incompetent and insignificant.  
  
The goblin king raised his weary eyes, staring blankly at the darkness surrounding him, collecting his jagged thoughts and trying to acquire a valid plan to escape his imprisonment; not only for himself, but for the mortal who was, hopefully, alive and well and working her way about the labyrinth. Yet, try as he had, nothing had worked-not even his magicks.  
  
"A simple binding spell," Jareth thought, frustrated, as everything suddenly clicked. "If I could get word to someone-no. That might not be a good idea.they may agree with the Siren's idea, or think that I'm incompetent." Jareth sighed loudly and closed his eyes. "Maybe it's all a dream and I'll wake up from all this and learn a life changing lesson in the midst of it." Letting out a manic laugh, Jareth gazed down towards ground and something caught his eye. The necklace that hung around his neck, that same one which when given to him held a silent oath of loyalty behind it. Had Gabryel known that Blaise would try something once realizing that her desire to be queen would never come?  
  
Jareth cursed to himself, and wondered why he had been so blind to who was around him, and more importantly what they were capable of. Shaking off his mental scolding, Jareth allowed a glimmer of hope surface within him as he realized with dawning excitement that the pendant itself was laced with magick.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah knelt down closer to the stone ground beneath her and drew an arrow in dramatically red lipstick. Then, she headed off determinedly in the direction of which the arrow was pointing. Not but a minute later, Sarah unfortunately found herself in a dead end. Turning on her heel, Sarah started to retrace her steps and then noticed that the arrow was now facing another direction instead of facing her like it was supposed to.  
  
"Oh no!" Sarah thrust her arms down at her sides and all but threw a temper tantrum. "Someone has been changing my marks, what a horrible place! It's not fair!!" "You're right," came a voice from behind her that held a hint of a Scottish accent. "It's not fair. Ha ha ha!"  
  
Sarah whirled around and saw that in the place of the dead end were two identical guarded stone doors. With each door, there were two guards holding up a shield. The shield on the left held a red and white diamond and a ying-yang symbol while the one on the right had a blue and white circle and a pair of dice. Each shield, it seemed, had two guards holding it up; one stood right side up while the other's head peering out from the bottom of the shield with its feet popping out at the top of the shield near the other guard's head.  
  
"That's only half of it," another voice chimed in, slightly different from the first.  
  
Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion, "This was a dead end a minute ago."  
  
"No," one of the guards whose head was at the bottom of the shield said with a bit of impishness in his tone. "That's the dead end behind you." The four guards broke out into hysterical laughter again as Sarah turned her head around to see the cul-de-sac.  
  
"Ugh, it keeps changing! What am I supposed to do?!?!"  
  
"The only way out of here is to try one of these doors," Jim said.  
  
"One of them leads to the castle," Tim chimed in, peering over the edge of the shield. "And the other one leads to--"  
  
"Ba ba bummmmmm," Ralph added for dramatic affect.  
  
"Certain death," Tim continued as the other guards made a resounding 'Ooh' noise in unison. Sarah's gaze reached the ground for a moment and then looked back at the four mischievous guards. "Which one is which?"  
  
Jim looked over to Tim and then said, "We can't tell you." "Why not?" "Uh.I, Uh.We don't know," Tim said, once again glancing over to his companion Jim.  
  
"But they do." Tim and Jim looked down to the bottom of the shield at Alph and Ralph who were shyly peering over the end of the shields.  
  
"Oh," Sarah took a step forward. "Then I'll ask them"  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise was stretched out on a satin lined chair with her silky hair draped over one shoulder and her body covered in a simple blue dress. Her dark eyes scanned over the orb that was held in her right hand. Within the orb held Sarah, the one girl who stood in her way to obtaining her rightful position as queen of the goblins.  
  
"The guards, she's progressive. . . but it will make no difference. They will lead her astray-that's why I put them there."  
  
Blaise's face took on a contemplative expression, as she watched the girl try to figure out which one of the doors before her would lead her to her desired path (RW); but Blaise knew that both doors led to the same place, at least for her they did. All Blaise's efforts of late had been to put all the odds against the mortal, force her to get lost in the maze while she worked her magick on Jareth. With a fluid and impulsive motion, Blaise threw the orb, sending it crashing into the stone wall.  
  
"What's so special about her?" Blaise thought. "All I see is a whinny, spoiled, little brat. How could he choose her over me? A mortal teenager. I'll make her pay, and I'll make him mine." Blaise smiled devilishly. "She'll never make it out of this Labyrinth."  
  
~*~  
  
Gabryel waited for all the other Fae leave before confronting Talia. There where quite a few scenarios running through his mind, and he wanted to get it out in front of the elf so not to startle the others with his suspicions.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Talia looked up, her eyes locking on his and she nodded her head slightly.  
  
Gabryel ran his hand through his hand through his hair in a nervous fashion. "Why are you helping Jareth? I know that it could give Rûdhnil a good image with the other courts. . .but there must be some other reason- given that Jareth isn't one of the most favored kings."  
  
Talia bit her lower lip slightly, "Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because I would hate for someone to use this matter as an example that Jareth is unworthy of his title," Gabryel said earnestly.  
  
"I doubt that my being here would help Rûdhnil's image, considering he doesn't even know where his own envoy is. I came here completely on my own, which the action in itself is grounds for banishment." Talia said with a sigh, letting go of the usual calmness that was exerted by all of her people. "And as to my motives, I believe that Jareth is a righteous king despite his cold demeanor. He is not the image he projects, and his love for this mortal girl demonstrates it."  
  
Gabryel nodded, a smile curling the ends of his lips and took Talia's hand in his own. "I think we better go meet the others. We have a throne to protect."  
  
~*~  
  
Vanyel and Iris moved about the room without much notice of each other, they were both gathering items which would help put their plan into action. Vanyel stopped his search, and tilted his head in such a way that he was staring at Iris. He noticed that her amber eyes turned into more of a golden colour when she was determined, her cheeks radiated heat forcing them to become the lightest shade of pink, and he took note of the few strands of her greenish-blue hair fell almost lazily into her face. Vanyel didn't know why each time he saw her, it made his insides trembled and his knees grow weak. He knew that there was something about this beautiful Fae, something that made him fall for her.  
  
~*~  
  
'Jareth' was back in his throne room, gazing into one of his glass orbs which held the frightened and bewildered face of a mortal girl.  
  
"She's in the oubliette," Jareth's contemptuous tone said all without him taking his eyes off of Sarah's face. The goblins that surrounded him exploded in malicious laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Jareth said and at once the room took on an ear deafening silence as his face taking on a thoughtful expression. "She should have given up by now."  
  
"She'll never give up," One of the goblin citizens spoke softly as it peered up at its leader.  
  
"The Dwarf will lead her back to the beginning. She'll give up when she realizes she has to start all over again. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" He glanced around the room which was held in silence by the idiotic group he held as company these days. "Well, laugh."  
  
~*~  
  
The six Fae kneeled around the long table, which supported on its top a magickal model of the Labyrinth. From their vantage point, they could see the changes forming in the maze, the progress of the mortal girl and possibilities of where she could end up next.  
  
"Can we rethink this a bit?" Gabryel said with an uneasy voice, glancing down at the paper he held. "I mean, is there any other way to do this?"  
  
"Are you scared about using glamour? If you are I'm sure you can monitor our progress from here," Iris looked around at the others, assuming that it was alright with them if someone stayed behind.  
  
Gabryel sighed, and looked blankly at the maze before him. "It's not that I'm scared. More like worried.If we were caught we would be completely useless to Jareth.  
  
"He is ashamed of being seen as that," Aurora laughed, pointing to the depiction on his paper.  
  
"I AM NOT!!" Gabryel's face grew red. He instantly regretted it later; his temper had been growing shorter with each passing minute. Every second wasted put his lord closer to danger. He sighed, "I just was making sure if this was absolutely the right way to go about this."  
  
Dameon leaned over to Aurora, whispered in her ear, forcing her to giggle. Iris shot a knowing and irritated look at them and then turned more compassionate eyes on Gabryel. She understood how he felt.  
  
"I think Gabryel makes a good point, we should have someone here in the castle monitoring things while the rest of us are helping Sarah. So, Aurora, you can take over Gabryel's position in the labyrinth," said Iris in a reasoning tone.  
  
"But what about my spot? I wanted to be the hat!!!" whined Aurora who had been looking forward to that part ever since she had won it off of Dameon in a game of cards. A game of cards she had cheated in, of course.  
  
Talia stifled a laugh and shook her head. "The hat is closer to where she is now, so if we don't run into her there, then you will go to the other location. Acceptable?"  
  
"Are we ready yet? The sooner we put this plan into motion, the better," said Vanyel tiredly. He didn't feel like listening to certain fae whine any longer.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and put all of his concentration on the necklace. If only he could use the smallest bit...he could set himself free. With a gasping effort, Jareth used all his strength to pull on the magick, and then he fell to the floor. For endless moments he lay there, trying to fight off the dizziness that was taking over him and forcing him to see spots. He rolled over onto his back, and brought his arms to his face. In startling realization he stared at his hands that looked almost foreign to him.  
  
Roughly lifting himself to his feet, he all but jumped for joy. "I did it," a raspy voice said. Jareth staggered towards the opposite side of the room and opened the door.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. And it's not nearly over even though Jareth has managed to escaped. Sorry again for the wait. *cries* 


	6. Chapter 5Interlude

**_Another side of the Story: Cruel Facade Chapter Five  
  
A/N: sorry this has taken so incredibly long. It's a short chappie and I'm working on it I promise._**

**_ And this is less of a chapter and more of an interlude. again, sorry for the wait. Also i ask you to forgive me for the horrible diction in this chapter. i didnt really re-work it. :-(  
_**  
Gabryel sat upon a stool in the throne room, teeth biting into his lower lip ever so slightly, giving off the impression of worry. He hoped that his accomplices were getting along out there in the hoards and twisting mazes, guiding Sarah towards the castle. 'And where would Jareth be? Surely the imposter, the bitch of a siren had not hidden the real king somewhere far...no. She'd want him close; close enough to keep an eye on—close enough to torment.'

Gabryel got up subtly, and leaned against a pillar, observing the king who sat upon the throne. He could swear that he saw a faint glow within those mismatched eyes, a glimmer that was corrupt, almost insane—which did not fit the true demeanor of Jareth's character.

Just then, the large bronze doors burst open. A man staggered in, his face was smudged with dirt, and his hair was a royal mess. It was Jareth. His arm was extended, index finger pointed at the imposter on the throne.

Blaise straightend her back and inclined her head so her nose was pointed towards the ceiling so she was looking down upon the real Jareth. 'How the hell did he get out of there? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I won't let him interrupt my plans.'

Rising to her feet, Blaise tapped her scepter on the armrest of the throne, summoning the guards attention, who looked confused and anxious. "Do you see this imposter?" Her voice came out like velvet, fillet with contempt, sound detached and void—just as Jareth's did when addressing people in view of the public eye. The four guards nodded, shifting their feet. "Well? What are you waiting for you insolent fools? Take him away and place him in the dungeon."

"Imposter?" Jareth laughed manically.

Gabryel's brows furrowed and he dragged his eyes across Jareth's figure. 'He's lost it.'

The guards uneasily followed through with their task, taking Jareth by the shoulders hesitantly, and dragging him out of the room.

Gabryel wanted to expose Blaise for the insolent fraud that she was—but refrained. He knew that would only place him within the same confines as Jareth. He could not risk that. He stole a glance at the throne; Blaise was sitting down again, her eyebrows drawn together, her hands fingering the scepter. Was she worried? Did she not think this whole ruse of hers through? She was a fool for certain, but what Gabryel wasn't tempted to test out was how far idle love would drive a woman.


End file.
